Dear Diary
by KayoHrr
Summary: Maka gets a diary from her father. In this little book contains Maka's feelings about Soul. Blair finds out. Will she tell Soul? How will he react?
1. Dear Diary

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feeling for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it are Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. Any review is welcome!

Okay, something else, this story follows basic timeline events to about Italy, and then I'm basically running away from cannon.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

UPDATE! I am rewriting this story, mostly because I think I can make it better than before! So, please reread it! And I'll be bringing a sequel when I finish. Also, the way I describe their house is just how I always imagined it, not how it actually is.

Chapter One

Diary?

"Bye Maka-chan!" yelled Blair.

"Bye Blair, have fun," replied Maka.

Finally! She was alone. Soul was out playing basketball with Black*Star, thankfully leaving her behind, and Blair was off to who-knows-where. Maka walked into her room, closed and locked the door, and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and thumped her head against the door. She ran her fingers over the soft grey carpet, and stared ahead at her cream colored desk. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought back to all that had been happening in the past couple of days. Well, months, actually. From the incident in Italy, to Tsubaki and Black*Star becoming a couple. She loved them together, but lately she felt like a third wheel. Having Soul around them didn't, he managed to fit himself in. She would walk behind wondering if anyone would even notice if she left. She doubted it.

Soul. Her weapon, her friend, her roommate, her Soul. She knew he only saw her as a friend, maybe like a sister. Nothing romantic. Maka wasn't sure if she was happy with that. A knock on the front door interrupted her. After coughing to clear her voice of tears, she answered.

"Soul? Did you forget your keys?"

A muffled voice came through the door.

"Maka-chan, it's your Daddy! I have something for you, my darling angel!"

Maka suppressed a frustrated scream and walked out of her room, sending a longing look at first soft, shimmery bed. She arrived at the front door, opening it to find her spastic womanizing father grinning at her.

"What do you need?" she asked coldly.

"I got you a present! A notebook!"

"A notebook."

"You love books so much; I thought maybe that you would want to write something of your own. Does my little diamond not like it?"

Maka looked down at the cover of the book in her hands. It was amazing. A solid black cover; a small soul the same as Maka's in the middle. Her eyes teared up again.

"Oh Papa, I love it! Thank you so much!"

She then broke a promise she had made so long ago. She hugged her father tight.

He stiffened in shock before relaxing and clutching his daughter to him. How many times had Maka ever willingly hugged him? Not many.

She pulled away smiling.

"Thank you! I'll write in it all the time!"

After she closed the door, Spirit turned away grinning, tears streaming down his face. He had to find Stein!

It was time to happy vomit.


	2. Feelings Unveiled

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feeling for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it is Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Any review is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

Chapter Two

Feelings Unveiled

Maka sat on her bed with her diary and a pen in her lap. She couldn't find something to write about. She, the bookworm, the star student! Nothing to write about! Her eyes wandered in search of a topic. They landed on a picture of her, Soul, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz,and Tsubaki. Despite the heat of that day, and being squished, it was a good picture. They were outside of Shibusen, the first day of summer. School had just been released. Tsubaki had begged a passing student to take their picture. But Maka couldn't take her eyes off Soul. He was standing by her, his hand on top of her head, patting her hair. Patty was yanking on her arm. The Maka in the picture seemed completely different then the Maka she saw in the mirror every morning. This Picture Maka was so carefree and happy. Suddenly she knew what she was going to write about. Soul, she was going to try and sort out her thoughts on Soul. He scared her with his confidence. He protected her at all costs. He stood up for her, he made fun of her body. Before she knew it, she had filled three pages of the diary with her thoughts. The last words on the page were '_I love Soul Eater Evans.'_ She jumped up. She hadn't wrote that, had she? Of course not. She couldn't love her weapon, could she? No. She tried to erase the words, but the wouldn't fade.

"You can't erase what you feel. You can't take back the truth. Plus, that's pen. Mew!" came Blair's voice from the doorway.

"Blair, um... Well, I didn't think you would be back so soon!" Maka gasped.

"So soon? Meow! It is five o'clock Maka-chan. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken... Or something. I don't know!"

Both girls turned when they heard keys in the front door.

"Blair, you will not tell a soul!" Maka screeched, "Or I will never cook fish again!"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Blair, "Just for that, I will tell him, but you will never know when. Then your threat is empty!"

Blair grabbed the diary and ran for the front door.

"NO!" yelled Maka as she launched herself at Blair.

Blair was running to the front door when Maka landed on her! The petite fighter tackled her. Grabbing her hair, Maka tried to rip the diary out of her hands. Soul opened the door to be greeted by Maka and Blair going at each other. Maka now had the book. She detached herself from Blair, gave Soul the deepest of death glares, her eyes softening when her eyes met his, and ran to her room. Soul noticed a couple of tears slip out before she could turn away. This was the part that really shook Soul. What could Blair have done to make Maka cry? He had about five seconds to think before Blair had leaped on him, shoving her chest in his face. Maka came out then to get some tea. All she saw was Soul's nose very near Blair's chest, and Blair had an evil grin on her face. Maka's eyes hazed over, and she grabbed the nearest book. It was a 853 page, hardback book that gave a satisfying jolt when it connected to Soul's head.

"MAKA CHOP!"


	3. Cover Shattered, Italy

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feeling for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it is Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Any review is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

Chapter Three

Maka, Shy?

Maka was being so different around him. She never looked him in the eye anymore. When they fought, she got angry, and always left in a big storm. If he tapped her shoulder, she flinched. When she thought he wasn't looking, she looked at him from under her bangs. Her eyes would be filled with sadness, confusion, and something else, but it seemed like it made her eyes brighter. He couldn't stand to look at her for to long. It hurt for some reason, seeing her like that. But he didn't have time to worry right now, about Maka, or her discarded toast. They had twenty minutes to get to DWMA.

"Maka! Lets go! Why are you just sitting there?" Soul yelled, baffled. Normally, she would be screaming and in a huge rush.

"Why are you yelling at me?" she whispered, staring at the table, refusing to look up, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Maka, I can't hate you! Wow, are you on your period? Seriously, you have been acting very uncool since your 'fight' with Blair."

"Uncool!" Maka screeched, "Uncool, is that all that matters? What about the soul? Or was that your 'cool talk?'"

"Of course not! Gosh Maka, is that really how you think of me? That I'm some arrogant jerk who only cares about himself? Thanks."

"Soul..." she cried out before shrieking and throwing herself in her room.

"Wow," he whispered to himself, "Whats her problem? Crap, I gotta get to Shibusen!"

He looked down to find Blair's small cat nose pressed up against his calf.

"Meow," she purred, her voice muffled by a book. It was a brown covered volume, not overly thick, but still a hefty book. Soul picked it up, suddenly curious as to what was inside. He flipped open the cover to find purple, red, blue, and black. This was a diary, and the airy, professional handwriting showed it was Maka's diary. He looked at the first few pages. The third page had five words that stood out in general, _'I love Soul Eater Evans.' _He was shocked. He knew that he loved her, but never in his slightest mind did he think she felt the same way. Then the shock faded and he realized who had brought the diary to him in the first place. Blair. She could have easily used magic to copy Maka's handwriting to fit whatever she wanted. This was, as far as he was concerned, a huge trick. His disappointment soon turned to angry towards the cat. He looked down, expecting her to be there, but instead she was perched on the window sill, just out of his reach.

"Blair, you get your butt over here!"

"Nya! Bye Soul-kun! Good luck with Maka-chan!"

"I am going to kill that stupid cat one of these days," Soul muttered to himself.

He sat on the couch positioning himself comfortably in the pillows. He might as well read the rest of Maka's thoughts. Maybe this would strengthen their relationship, help them resonate. If it wasn't a joke. Of course it could always result in a few thousand Maka Chops and brain damage. But he was willing to chance it. It wasn't everyday he got a clear shot into Maka's head, no restrictions. He started from the beginning. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the first entry was dedicated solely to him. His flaws and good traits. What annoyed her, what she loved about him. He was so wrapped up in the book he about jumped a foot in the air when Maka called his name.

"Soul?"

"Yeah? What do you need. And look, I'm really sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to.."

"Soul?" she laughed, "It doesn't matter if I was offended. The point is, I can recover. What are you reading?"

"Umm.."

"Oh, I get it. It's a 'boy book'. I was just surprised that you were actually reading! Wow."

"Well Maka, it's not a 'boy book'. It's sort of..."

"Oh, just give it here!"

She ripped the book out of his hands. She was shocked to find her diary. Blair was true to her promise. Maka knew it wouldn't take her long. Shock was quickly overcome by anger when she realized Soul had, kept reading it. How dare he!

"Soul, do you know what this is?" she screeched.

"It's... your diary," he said, his hands floating to protect his head.

"Yeah it is! How could you read this! This is my mind, and you had no business getting into it!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix it Soul!" Tears were running down the cheeks, soaking her fresh shirt.

Now he knew how she felt, and she felt no escape. Then the idea hit her like a train. She could just leave. New people, fresh start. It all sounded so good that she threw her jacket on, grabbed her wallet and walked out onto Death Cities streets. She caught a taxi and headed to the airport. She left for the first place she could think of, Italy.


	4. Alone

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feelings for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it is Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Any review is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

Chapter Three

Alone

Soul stood in the living room, waiting. Maka would come back, wouldn't she? She had to. She probably left for the bookstore, or to the training grounds to punch something. She had caught him doing much worse than reading her diary. Why did she get so mad? Just because he was interested in it? Two hours passed and Soul was staring to get worried. She wouldn't leave, would she? He doubled over. That is exactly what Maka would do. If she couldn't fight it, she would close up about it and refuse to acknowledge anyone's existence. That is what she was doing right now, wasn't it? He got on his bike and raced to Shibusen faster than he ever had before. He ran into Dr. Stien's class.

"Where is she?" Soul yelled directly into the teacher's face, hand grabbing the teacher's coat collar.

"Where is who?" He replied, smirking.

"Maka, you idiot! She left, and if she told anyone where she was going it would be you!"

"Calm down, Mr. Evans," came a voice from the doorway, "We have Ms. Albarn on the phone right now. She called us. She wants to talk to you."

"Then let me talk to her!" Soul yelled, practically tearing the phone from the woman's hands.

"Maka?" Soul said, pushing the phone to his ear, desperate to hear his voice.

"Soul?" she sobbed.

"Maka! Are you okay? Tell me where you are. I will come pick you up. I am really sorry."

"Soul, wait." she took a deep breath, " I'm not coming home. I left for a place far from Death City. Don't try and follow me," her voice cracked, "Soul, I'm sorry. There's no choice here. I will be doing all my work abroad, and I will not return. You should find a new partner, one to make you a Death Scythe. Goodbye." The call ended, Maka hanging up.

The phone fell from Soul's hands. Spirit caught it before it hit the floor.

"What did you do to my daughter!" Spirit demanded, "I swear, if you touched her, I will kill you!"

Soul just stood there, in shock. Commotion gathered all around him, like a wave. He felt empty, as if some vital organ had been ripped out. His breath came out in choked gasps. The world spun, making him dizzy. He needed to sit down. The last thing he saw was the floor heading to his face.

Everyone seemed to be yelling. No one noticed the white-haired boy fall. No one noticed the blue-haired meister and his weapon carry him to the infirmary.

Twelve hours after her call, Maka Albarn was walking around a hotel room, crying.

"I'm so stupid! How could I just leave?"

_You did what you had to do. He doesn't love you, he would just make life worse for you..._

"But I love him! What do I do?"

_Whatever you think is right..._

"Then I am going to lay down and cry some more. After that I will dig up some buried memories."

And no one could tell her otherwise, because she was in control now.


	5. Rescue

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feelings for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it is Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Any review is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

Chapter Five

Rescue

- Three Months Later -

Soul stood in his living room with a pile of mail in his hand. One envelope looked weathered and oldish. He looked to see painfully familiar handwriting. It was a letter addressed to him. In Maka's handwriting. He opened it to find a letter attached to a picture. The picture was of him and Maka in Italy, before he had gotten sliced. The letter was:

Dear Soul,

I am so sorry I left. Somehow I hope you haven't found another partner yet. Soul, the truth is, I do love you. If you don't feel the same way, it doesn't matter, because you will never see me again. I won't come back. I miss you so much, and I think of you everyday. Sometimes, I think I see you on the street and I have to leave because I am crying. I attached two pictures. One is of us in Italy. The other is of me. This place brings back so many memories. You got hurt here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be writing. You are better off without me.

- Maka Albarn

Soul was shocked. A letter from Maka. This was the only communication he had had with her since the call. The call that left him messed up for a week, before he realized she was gone. Now she was getting his hopes up? Not cool. But where was she. His heart ached to hold her, to love her, to stroke her hair and hear her voice. He needed her. She had left clues in this letter. Almost as if she wanted to be found. And she mentioned a picture. He looked and saw a picture of Maka standing in front of a building. He vaguely recognized the building from the time he went to Italy... and got hurt. Like she said in the letter! He then noticed the Maka in the picture. She was beautiful. And so sad. She looked as if she were barely able to hold in tears long enough to take the picture. Her hair hung limp around her large eyes. They made his eyes watery, as if she couldn't hold all the tears, and he needed to help. He could practically see her soul in the picture, her emotion were so clear in her eyes. She was scared. He noticed a man in the background . He was close enough he could see the hungry gleam in his eyes. He was staring directly at Maka. She knew he was there. She looked malnourished, and had most likely not trained the whole time she was there. He had to help her. There was no choice. Not even the imp could get in the way.

_But she left you... You owe her nothing._

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Soul whispered.

_But it's the truth. You are no longer her slave. You are free. You will be powerful if you leave her. Plus that man will probably kill her anyway, when he's had his fun. Wouldn't it be better if she was dead?_

"NO!" Soul shouted, "Get out of my head dammit!"

And with that he ran to his bike with one destination, the airport. He didn't even stop to tell anyone. He just left. And under the watch of the starry night sky, he landed in Italy. He immediately felt the soul of his miester. He had never forgotten it. Maka's soul felt scared, but at ease. She felt upset, but happy.

**Maka**

Maka Albarn walked around the empty building. She slipped in long after it was closed, just as she did so long ago. Now though, this was routine. She came in and looked at the normally unnoticeable scars on the wood from when she and Soul had fought Chrona. She only saw them because she knew where to look. She saw the slight cute in the tile, normally ignored, and started crying. Just like every time. Suddenly she felt a hand of her shoulder. She looked up to see the face of a man. His eyes were dark and his smile was eery. She knew instantly that this man was a krishin egg. A weak one, about the strength of that Jack the Ripper, the one that she and Soul had killed for there ninety-ninth soul before they met Blair. She cried harder, realizing this was the man that had been following her the past week.

"No!" she cried, but the monster had her pinned to the wall, "Help! Soul!" she yelled.

It was strange, she mused, that she called out the name of someone who was thousands of miles away. When, thirty seconds later someone burst in the door, she was even more surprised. The man was licking her from her shoulder to her jaw when a knife suck him through the stomach. He slumped down to reveal Soul's hardened fighting expression. He was angered by this man, more than a normal enemy. The monster recovered from the attack fairly quickly.

Dun dun dun... I am very evil. The fight will come in the next chapter. It will be soon, because dragging your waiting out would probably put my life at stake. The plot bunny might kill me.


	6. Fight

Soul Eater Fan fiction-

Summary: Maka was planning on revealing her feelings for Soul to him...In good time. Unlucky for her, Blair happens to stumble across Maka's diary. In it is Maka's secrets and feelings for Soul. This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Any review is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER. Congrats to who does, you are a genius.

I really hope you guys don't start trying to kill me for pulling a cliffhanger. XD I love you guys!

Chapter Six

Fight!

The monster jumped up and swung at Soul. He easily dodged and swooped down to where Maka was sitting on the tile, crying.

"Maka, I love you too and nothing will change that. Do you understand?" Soul said.

"Yes. Soul, I'm sorry."

"Maka, it's okay. Can you trust me? If we fight?"

"Yes."

Maka took his outstretched hand as he turned into a scythe. She spun him, and her soul felt a surge of confidence and hope as if she was breathing after being forced underwater for six months. She looked at the face of someone who had wronged her, someone who had made her need someone. They could not be forgiven.

"You are a krishin egg! Your soul is corrupted. Your days of striking terror into women's hearts are over. Your soul is mine!" Maka screamed.

She swung Soul down through the monster's chest. His body evaporated to reveal his soul, the corrupted soul of a krishin egg. Soul walked up and let it slide in his mouth.

"Soul?" Maka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good."

"I know you don't, tonight has been rough. Lets go ho-"

Maka collapsed, her blood starting to pool around her.

"Maka! Oh crap. We need to get away from here!"

Soul picked up Maka and carried her- bridal style -towards a general store. He bought some ointment, bandages, and food. Maka woke up just long enough to tell Soul where her hotel was before passing out in his arms. The monster had cut her neck, her shoulder, and stomach, all with his fingers and tongue. Soul cringed as he bandaged her, thinking about how she must have felt the past couple of months, without him, and in the past few days, with her stalker. She awoke to the smell of someone cooking food.

"Soul?" she called out, wishing it was really him.

"Yeah? Do you need something?" he replied, rushing into the room.

"Soul... I missed you so much," she said, crying.

As Soul saw the first tears fall from her eyes, he panicked. Did she not want him there? Did she think he would leave her? He slowly walked toward her.

"Soul," she said, looking down. It stopped him in his tracks. She looked up, "I love you!"

He sighed in relief. A toothy grin found it's way across his face.

"I love you too," he said simply. He sat at the chair beside her bed, holding her hand.

**For those of you who want this to be the end...**

**The End**

**For those of you who want more, if I get some reviews, writing tips whatever, I will reopen the story as a new document as a sort of new adventure. **

**I thank you all for supporting me in my writing. All of your reviews have been read by me and are greatly appreciated. You don't know how happy you guys have made me in the past few days.**

**I love you guys. XD **

**- Kayo Hrr**


End file.
